Hopeless
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: A series of sad stories all revolving around Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Mr Know It All

**I just realized something. Night is my inspiration,^^ this a somewhat a series that i write when i want to depress viewers. Lol. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He could never write this shit. XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mr. Know-it-all.**

I was feeling cold that day ,

when I ran after him.

That for sure was one thing, he didn't know.

Hiding in the trees shadows, I was waiting for him to show any signs of regret. Or maybe falter in his steps, realizing what he was walking out on.

He did nothing like that at all.

He regretted nothing he was doing.

And it hurt like hell to see that.

I ran out calling his name

and he stopped to listen.

He knew I was out there all along.

Shivering from the slight cold, I stepped closer to him.

And I confessed.

As he knew I would.

His smirk that day was even more irking than the first,

and if i hadn't been knocked out cold and placed on an unnaturally cold bench, then I would've knocked this guy out.

And maybe he knew that.

And _I_ knew he was smart like that.

Always two steps farther than me.

Probably why I could never reach him.

I cried that whole night,

in my sleep.

It was more painful there, as I relived rejection a hundred different times with hurt all the same.

I knew I'd have one heck of a cold tomorow and that he was an idiot to leave me out here.

It was freezing in my dream,

as the sky began to shed small frozen tears of it's own.

Crying _with _me.

and ever so slowly did my heart stop acheing,

and instead turned more numb and slow.

The dreams were blacking around the edges and closing in.

I thanked my mind for the peace.

I felt nothing then,

my body was preparing itself for the _nothingness,_

and I knew what was happening.

I wasn't afraid.

Just a little triumphment.

And he thought he knew,

I wanted to smirk.

I died that day.

From hypothermia.

Take that Mr. Know-It-All.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRO OWNED SASU-CHAN!! HA!!!! aren't I a wonderful person for pointing out that he thinks he's a smartass? Well, if you think about it, who leaves some girl in the cold without a jacket on a bench???? Why, smartass Uchiha-san does!**

**Sooo???**

**What'd you guys think?**

**I tried to make it sad but I think it sounded more cocky than sad. = =**

**Oh well, I guess i'm just not very depressing.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Would Never Know

**Disclaimer: You all wish I owned Naruto. I don't though so don't sue. ^ ^**

**Enjoy and Review.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Would Never Know_**

The sunlight rays of the day were bouncing off walls, making delightful shadows that evening.

But she'd never know.

Pink tresses blew gently in the wind, emerald eyes closed and a sigh came from her lips.

He watched her, keeping a safe distance as she sat quietly on the bridge.

She never knew.

Slowly he made his way to her.

_" _Sakura. " He said gently with musculine formality.

She spun violently around looking straight at him with wide, fearful eyes.

He could not understand why she was so alarmed.

It was so intense, her gaze, strong and unwavering but something wasn't right with the way she looked at him.

" Sasuke-kun...? "

She darted her eyes, searching uncertainly for something he didn't know.

_I'm right_ _here. _He wanted to shout desperately.

But his body was speechless, still and in a way, silencing him.

When she couldn't get an answer she merely sighed and turned her attention back to the water below,

the crease in her eyebrows stayed though.

His brows furrowed as to why she couldn't see him.

He walked up to her, quietly he looked at her small,beautiful face.

Her eyes looked so different...so distant.

They were a hazy shade of green.

He glanced at one last time before he silently walked away.

Well, until he stepped on that darn tree branch.

The way she had looked at him.

Now he knew what it felt like to stare at someone,

and see _absolutely_

nothing.

No sparkle in her eyes just a light faded green that at the moment were dripping slow exessive amounts of water.

_Does the mere thought of me hurt you that much?_

He thought slightly frustrated with himself.

Naruto's warning flashed through his head.

_She's moving on. She's picking her heart up and...she's blinded by heart-break and-_

He didn't remember the rest

But he didn't have too just to understand the situation.

_She doesn't love me._

_She's probably never loved me. _

He thought bitterly.

S_he lied,_

_Just like Itachi_

He never wished for it to rain before,

until the day he wanted something to wash away his pain,

his frustrations,

and

the unmistakable pang in his chest he hoped was hate.

He made his way down the roads

and never looked back.

It began to rain,

she sobbed and only wished,

_He knew._

_She had cried her eyes blind._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Man I am so tired. Just** **started so support me you SasuSaku lovers! Or face the wrath of Snuggles the un-edible cookie! Mua ha ha ha! **_


	3. My Lovers Eyes

**Yay, another sad story to complicate Sasuke and Sakura's lives!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cause I'd rather own Sakura and Sasuke. XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_My lover's eyes_**

She was dying.

Ino, Sakura's best friend since childhood was.

And it seemed Ino was giving up surviving, knowing she would spend it blind.

Sakura shook her head in sadness and pain.

to never be able to see,

was something Sakura would've wanted.

For beauty was perceptive and she'd admit,

painful.

Like a rose,

as beautiful as it was,

it still had plenty of thorns.

She had unfortunately, learned that the hardest of ways.

Through complete and utter _rejection._

It never would've happened if she never saw Sasuke's beautiful face,

and maybe he could've believed she truly _loved _him.

Ino would want to feel love,

Sakura wouldn't anymore.

And perhaps she could give Ino the best present of her life?

"Mina, would you like you to do something for me?" Sakura asked her new assistant, hoping her smile wasn't suspicious. It probably wasn't.

"Wha-what? Yes, Haruno-sama." Mina nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I need you to tell Tsunade..."

and Mina was on her way.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Tsunade asked for the upteenth time in two minutes.

"Yes, now hurry before it becomes difficult to operate on her."

"Sakura,"

"she'll thank you forever...you know that?"

"Yes. And I'll be doing my good deed of the day." Sakura smiled slightly before turning more somber.

" She's so beautiful Tsunade, it's unfair that she would have to be blind for her life. There are so many things she wants to see. Things I have no need for."

" As long as you've thought this through,"

"until we meet again Sakura."

"Until we meet again Hokage-sama" Tears were coming down in puddles as she tried to wipe them away. One of the many perks of being able to see.

"No, it's Tsunade-sama." She said brushing away a few stranded hairs as to see her better.

"Hai."

Her eyes began to close and her vision blurred. The drugs were kicking in as her lids closed,

forever.

_A couple days later._

Sasuke Uchiha was tired, but very much alive.

Dragged against his will he was once again in Kanoha.

He was caught with extreme urgency afterall, Tsunade had sent almost everyone to fetch him.

Instead of going to the hokage tower, Sasuke was led to an open field, where people sat with sober faces wearing black clothing.

It occured to him that he was at a funeral.

He was seated beside a woman with long bonde hair, tied high in a pony-tail who was sniffling curses at herself.

She turned her head in his direction.

and her eyes,

were exactly like Sakura's.

Comprehension dawned on her face and he soon recongnized her as Ino Yamanaka. One of his many fan-girls at some point.

"She d-died you know. The insides of her eyes kept b-burning and she was screaming so loud," Ino's face paled as she remembered.

" The blood kept running down her face, the blood. There was so much of it and and and..she wouldn't let anyone help her. She refused any painkillers. And she died. She died _thanking _me. She was laughing hysterically.

"Who?" He said hoarsely.

Ino looked at him hard in the eyes before,

"Sakura,"

and it began to rain.

"-Haruno"

Her voice, barely a whisper.

The coffin closed as everyone started to wail while the men patted the women on the back, holding tears of their own.

He had married Ino at some point.

and it was because of love, he had claimed before.

He said he was looking into the eyes,

of the woman he loved.

And it wasn't a lie.

Cause he was satring straight into the eyes,

of _Haruno Sakura._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am on like... a writing streak. O.O i am so gonna be tired in the morning. How do you think of it? If you ddn't get it, Sakura died. And shes blind. Man, her blind ghost would wonder around for centuries. XD Read and Review.**

**It's much deeper than that but feel free to guess. And sorry ShikaIno fans out there. I love that couple but I needed Ino to be the specail friend here. Also, sorry Sakura fans. I killed Sakura.**


	4. Missing the Obvious

**What's with all my inspiration occuring to me at night? I have no idea but it's the worst time since i'm half awake most of the time. Ugh, I keep finding spelling errors in my work in the morning. Which fails to amuse me but I'm pretty sure 90 percent of you are laughing at me right now. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so would you kindly get off my back? result of lack of **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Missing the Obvious_**

She never knew I suppose.

And maybe it was better not to know.

Never know how beautiful she made the world. Or my world specifically.

Never know how I looked at her through my eyes. No matter how clouded they were.

Never know how I watched her, desperately wanting to call her name through the defining silence.

Never know that I wasn't capable of talking to her, as it would come out as nothing but _wind._

She'd never know my definition of annoying being special or how loving my smirks were to her.

So in a way, she would never know.

And maybe it was better that way.

Yet,

maybe she knew in her own way, through time and understanding did she answer what she didn't know.

That smiles made the world beautiful, so she smiled for me as to show me her world.

That I looked at things differently, so she opened her arms as to gather my thoughts.

That somewhere, somehow I was watching her, and she was encouraging me to reach for her.

That what was the wind could be identified as my whispers through careful hearing and a thoughtful mind.

But she didn't know how my definition of annoying was special

Or how loving my smirks for her were.

And oh did I wish,

She would _somehow_ know.

Afterall,

How could she not know the most _obvious?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ya feel me people? How could Sakura not know the msot obvious? The things us readers and watchers just spot right away. And her is like blank and understanding of the complicatiest things. And yes Complicatist is infact, a word.**_

**Read and review if ya totally agree and understand.^^**


	5. Remember To Smile

**This was random and I was bored so yea....It may or may not suck. ^^**

**Enjoy the suckiness~**

* * *

**Remember to Smile.**

She always smiled.

So beautifully and breathtakingly

that it was no surprise,

when he found himself inlove.

He'd taken so many pictures of her,

Smiling,

Laughing,

And even one where she cried.

It was when she was starting to lose herself,

Forgetting how to feel,

Forgetting who she was

Forgetting how to smile.

So as she lay on her bed of roses,

her body lifeless and her arms held at her heart,

a frown etched on her face.

I surrounded her with pictures,

Of her tears,

Her laughs

And her smiles.

And I hoped when she awoke,

she'd remember atleast,

How to smile for me again.

* * *

**Well, that's it.**

**Yup.**

**She's dead by the way, and hes gonna be there on the other side one day.**

**=.= Depressing to think SasuSaku may die at some point.**


	6. Never Said

**_It's night_. Aren't I just great? Writing at night is my thing...inspiration just flows that way so this was just a random story I wrote. And because it's amost Valentines and I was just thinkin bout SasuSaku and a Valentine story.^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Anymore. Hee Hee...**

* * *

**Never said.**

He was waiting.

Waiting for that familiar knock on his door this Valentines Day.

The knock that specifically, belonged to Sakura Haruno.

One of his most annoying and persistant of his fan-girls, that was frequently shooed away from his door.

So when the he heard the soft yet energetic bang on his door, he was reluctant to answer it.

Knowing exactly who it was and exactly what he was going to say.

Quickly, he opened the door, not sparing her a glance as he said rather aggravated,

"Your annoying." and he shut the door.

Still, she'd stand there waiting,

and he'd wonder why.

The 6th year she had asked him to be her Valentine,

Eyes blank,

he stared at her.

All pink and preppy,

All annoyingly cute in her red lil dress, handing out her cute lil chocolates...

Still, she came.

Bright as ever and never showing any signs of giving up.

He aked her that day.

"Why do you keep coming back?"

She blinked

and then she smiled,

a bright, smug smile.

"Because you never said _No_."

And he realized rather blantantly,

he never did.

_.._

_...._

_And he couldn't bring himself to say it now either._

* * *

**I had this on my labtop for like....a little less than 60 days xD So I thought all this writing would be a waste and decided to use it on my Hopeless chapters. lol, sorry if it sucked ppl. Too lazy to type a good one. O.O well, this ones not THAT bad....i think.**


End file.
